Albus Dumbledore et le Siècle le plus long
by UneElo
Summary: Vous avez du mal à croire qu'Albus Dumbledore ait toujours planqué ses Suçacides dans ses chaussettes et assorti ses chapeaux à ses robes à étoiles ? Vous avez bien raison ! Je vous propose de remonter aux premières années du petit Al, dans le petit village méconnu de Mould-on-the-Wold...
1. Phénix

**Tout le crédit pour les personnages et l'univers revient à J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

Quand l'arrivée du petit matin tirait du sommeil Albus, l'autre lit de la chambre était toujours vide. A cette heure, la brume couvrait encore Mould-on-the-Wold et on n'y voyait pas plus loin que son nez (c'est-à-dire relativement loin dans le cas d'Albus) mais, déjà, Ab était allé sortir les chèvres. Rien ne le rendait plus heureux que de piétiner la boue entre les bruyères à la tête du troupeau. Rien ne faisait plus soupirer Albus que de devoir lui courir après.

A contrecœur, il se tira de sous l'édredon, faisant craquer le plancher sous ses pieds, troqua sa chemise de nuit contre des frusques moldues et descendit précautionneusement l'escalier pour ne réveiller personne. Son père était rentré tard de Londres après une réunion à Obscurus Books et Ariana vivait son éveil à la magie ; elle projetait donc des étincelles dans son sillage la moitié du temps et dormait profondément durant l'autre moitié. Albus ne tenait pas particulièrement à alarmer les Moldus, particulièrement obtus, avec des prouesses pyrotechniques. Il fit coulisser en silence la barre de la porte et chaussa ses bottes dehors.

La porte de l'étable était béante. Partant de là, il suivit les crottes de chèvres fraîches qui le menaient sur un chemin familier ; ce serait donc la butte, aujourd'hui. Rien de particulièrement intéressant pour l'herbologie. Il aurait dû prendre son grimoire d'alchimie élémentaire avec lui. Certains mots étaient encore difficiles à saisir, mais son père lui avait promis de lui ramener le Dictionnaire du sorcier disparate. Si tout du moins il s'en rappelait encore.

Kendra surnommait Percival _tête-en-l'air_ et Ariana _tête-dans-les-étoiles_ dans ses bons jours. Dans les mauvais, elle troquait ces surnoms pour _tête-percée_ et _tête-de-mule_. Ab était _mon cabri_ quel que soit le jour. Albus était toujours Albus.

Quand il arriva au sommet de la butte, Ab était assis dans la boue, balayant le paysage du regard. Il grattait la tête d'une chèvre machinalement, et ne remarqua son frère que lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur.

« Al ! s'exclama-t-il, j'ai revu les phénix ! Tu vois l'arbre mort au milieu du marais ? »

Albus hocha la tête, sans rien distinguer. Aberforth avait une vue d'aigle, lui le contraire. Mais son cadet était trop enthousiaste pour s'en rappeler :

« Je suis sûr qu'ils nichent là ! Le mâle est apparu près du tronc il y a une demi-heure !

\- Ab… soupira Albus avant de prendre un ton doctoral, tu sais très bien que les phénix nichent en haut des pics montagneux. C'est plus probable qu'un pitiponk soit en train de finir sa ronde plutôt qu'une seule plume de phénix ait atterri dans ce marais ! »

Peine perdue ! Quand les yeux d'Aberforth pétillaient ainsi, il aurait aussi bien pu être sourd… Albus se résigna à réciter les propriétés des quatre éléments naturels de base dans sa tête, puis celles des métaux purs, puis les lois de Golpalott… Quand Kendra arriva avec Ariana accrochée à une main et un panier dans l'autre, il fut heureux d'écourter sa litanie, et encore plus heureux quand sa mère tira du panier le déjeuner et son grimoire d'alchimie élémentaire.

En le prenant, il se rendit compte que les premières pages manquaient et que la couverture avait noirci. Il regarda Ari, l'air coupable sous ses mèches blondes, puis Kendra qui lui lança un regard sévère, et il renonça à s'énerver. Heureusement qu'il connaissait les propriétés des éléments de base !

L'après-midi fut presque plus longue que le matin, leur mère leur faisant classe sur la butte. Ab se faisait reprendre sèchement quand son attention se détournait vers les marais (souvent). Ari, blottie contre Ab, traçait ses premières lettres avec application ; quand elle se lassait, elle agitait la main et une étincelle faisait déguerpir une chèvre paniquée, ou bien un courant d'air ébouriffait la tignasse d'Albus. Elle éclatait de rire, et Kendra esquissait un mince sourire. Al s'ennuyait entre les calculs répétitifs et le langage qu'il maitrisait déjà. Par les caleçons de Merlin, était-il vraiment utile de conjuguer « Peter récure son chaudron » ou « Isadora attrape le vif d'or » à tous les temps ?

Avant que le soir tombe, ils guidaient (Ab guidait) les chèvres jusqu'à l'étable et pendant que son frère inspectait les bêtes pour trouver les tiques et autres petits bobos que Kendra faisait disparaître d'un coup de baguette, Albus et Ariana lavaient les légumes, les coupaient et les cuisaient, pétrissaient le pain et dressaient la table. Leur mère insistait pour garder un mode de vie le plus moldu possible, arguant que « ce qui avait été bon pour elle serait aussi bon pour eux ! ». Ab se décrottait ensuite ses pieds constamment nus sur le pas de la porte, et ils s'attablaient ensuite sans attendre leur père. Percival Dumbledore ne rentrait jamais tôt, et mangeait généralement quand ses enfants astiquaient la vaisselle. A cette période, Ari tombait de fatigue sitôt la corvée faite et s'endormait au coin du feu. Percival lisait à voix haute quelques extraits du journal : Al comme Ab adoraient suivre les efforts vains des Aurors pour attraper le terrible vampire Sir Herbert Varney, ou les immersions fascinantes de Marlowe Forfang au sein des meutes de loups-garous.

Mais le meilleur moment de la soirée avait lieu lorsqu'ils regagnaient leurs lits, après que Kendra ait couché Ari. Elle sortait alors le grimoire illustré des contes de Beedle le Barde et les laissait se chamailler pour en choisir un. La préférence d'Albus allait au _Conte des trois frères_ , celle d'Aberforth à _Grincheuse la chèvre pouilleuse_.

Ce soir-là, Albus l'emporta, et la voix grave de Kendra entonna les mots mille fois entendus :

" _There were once three brothers who were travelling along a lonely, winding road at twilight_ _…"_


	2. Vorenifle

**Tout le crédit des personnages et univers revient à J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

Même chez les sorciers, on suppose que les pires choses se passent dans le noir, sous la pluie battante ou la grêle, entre deux éclairs ou bien dans le blizzard.

Quand le premier coup frappa les Dumbledore, le ciel était clair, la brise juste assez forte pour rafraîchir agréablement, et Al était étalé dans la pâture, en train de dévorer le _Dictionnaire du sorcier disparate_. Pour une fois, il surveillait les chèvres seul, Ab était resté faire le fromage à la maison avec Kendra, et où Ab était, Ari aussi.

Albus ne s'était jamais senti proche de ses cadets, et à vrai dire cela lui importait peu. Du haut de ses dix ans, les trois et quatre ans qui le séparaient d'Aberforth et Ariana lui paraissaient une éternité. Albus aimait les livres, le savoir, il avait hâte de rentrer à Poudlard pour se lancer dans les potions et l'alchimie. Aberforth préférait les créatures sauvages, le grand air, les travaux manuels. Quant à Ari… Ari, elle flottait plus haut, plus loin et plus libre que n'importe qui. Ari serait poète, voyageuse ou langue-de-plomb, ou bien les trois. Et Albus n'avait ni le temps, ni l'envie de la cerner, d'autant plus que pour l'heure les étincelles de sa sœur mordaient ses précieux livres plus souvent qu'à leur tour. Il avait hâte, plus qu'hâte, de rejoindre enfin Poudlard dans un an et demi. Il intégrerait Serdaigle, ou bien Serpentard…

Un lourd « BANG » interrompit ses rêveries, et il sauta sur ses pieds. Son père venait d'apparaître au milieu du champ, le col de la robe déchiré, les cheveux trempés. Percival était toujours tiré à quatre épingles. Percival n'apparaissait jamais là où des Moldus pourraient le surprendre. Percival n'était jamais agité. Percival n'était jamais paniqué.

Albus se précipita vers son père, les mots se bousculant dans la bouche. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'en prononcer un seul, il fut saisi par la manche et expérimenta le transplanage d'escorte pour la première fois de sa vie.

Quand l'horrible tourbillon qui s'ensuivit cessa, il régurgita l'intégralité de son déjeuner. Son père l'avait emmené derrière l'étable, mais ils n'étaient pas seuls. Trois garçons entre la sortie de l'adolescence et l'âge adulte étaient prostrés sur le sol, la bave aux lèvres et les yeux révulsés. L'un tremblotait. Albus reconnut des Moldus du village qui traînaient parfois autour de la ferme. Pour autant qu'il sache, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes des Moldus de baver par terre sans retenue, bien qu'ils ne soient jamais très raffinés.

Il regarda Percival, qui n'élevait jamais la voix et ne faisait jamais un geste brusque. Il remarqua que la baguette de son père traînait sur le sol. Son esprit brillant additionna deux et deux rapidement mais il refusa de le croire.

« Albus, commença Percival en posant la main sur son épaule. Est-ce que tu te rappelles quand nous avons parlé du Code International du Secret Magique ensemble ? Est-ce que tu te rappelles à quoi sert ce code ?

\- Il sert, fit Al en laissant sa mémoire prendre le dessus, à cacher le monde magique aux Moldus, pour protéger les sorciers. Parce que l'inconnu fait peur et provoque l'agression.

\- Bien. Et le concept de légitime défense ?

\- Il ne s'applique pas quand un sorcier s'oppose à un Moldu, parce que les sorciers sont plus puissants que les Moldus, non ? On peut toujours empêcher le Moldu de nuire sans lui faire mal.

\- Et la plus grande règle pour un sorcier ?

\- Ne jamais perdre le contrôle de sa magie... C'est possible, ça, père ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mon fils… Les Aurors vont arriver d'un instant à l'autre avec les Médicomages, rentre relayer ta mère. Rappelle-toi qu'Aberforth et Ariana ont besoin de toi, d'accord ?

\- D'accord. »

Albus se hâta de rentrer à l'intérieur pendant que plusieurs arrivées de transplanage retentissaient dans son dos. Il croisa Kendra, droite comme un i et les traits tirés, qui se précipitait vers l'arrière de l'étable. Elle ne lui accorda pas un regard.

La maison était calme. La table était couverte de bols de lait caillé, l'étamine laissée en plan, et quelques moules à fromage était déjà pleins. Albus monta l'escalier quatre à quatre jusqu'à la chambre qu'il partageait avec son frère, vide.

« Al, on est en bas ! » l'appela ce dernier d'une voix faible, inhabituelle.

Ariana était étalée dans son lit, les yeux clos et les mains ouvertes, des mèches folles dans la figure. Albus nota immédiatement une potion violette sur la table de chevet : sommeil sans rêves. Aberforth était assis à ses côtés, l'air terrible, la pommette gonflée et noircie sous l'œil droit.

« Tu vas bien ?

\- Bien mieux qu'elle, grogna Ab. Ces fils de crotte…

\- Ab !

\- Bien fait pour le Doloris !

\- Père leur a lancé un Doloris…

\- Ils tenaient Ari… Ils lui demandaient de leur montrer la magie. J'ai essayé de les faire lâcher mais… »

Aberforth continua en marmonnant dans sa barbe et en désignant son poignet qui avait doublé de volume. Albus n'écoutait plus, il repassait dans sa tête le Code International du Secret Magique et ce qu'il savait du Magenmagot. Les derniers jugements dont il avait eu l'écho par la gazette s'étaient soldés par des condamnations lourdes la conservation du Secret Magique était très menacée en cette fin de siècle, notamment par la prolifération des Dent-de-vipère du Pérou friands de chair humaine, les actions du Front de Libération des Gobelins et les fréquentes apparitions de créatures magiques à Londres. Par conséquent, le moindre débordement magique était aussitôt réprimé et effacé aux yeux des Moldus. L'usage du Doloris, comme tout sortilège impardonnable, serait donc forcément suivi par…

« Albus ! l'interrompit en plein réflexion sa mère, la voix tremblante. J'accompagne votre père au Ministère. Tu es responsable de la maison, pas un de vous ne met le pied dehors ! Tu peux lancer une potion de sommeil en attendant mon retour, je devrais être là pour la dernière étape.

\- Mais… »

Kendra avait déjà transplané. Al en resta les bras ballants, bien trop confus pour vouloir réfléchir à la situation. Il se jeta donc dans ce qu'il connaissait le mieux.

« Tu viens Ab ? Ari devrait dormir encore un petit bout de temps. On va te mettre un peu de baume de pâquerettes sur la figure. Tu ne veux pas que je te bande le poignet ? Non ? D'accord. Surveille-moi l'eau du chaudron s'il-te-plaît, je vais chercher de la Vorenifle dans la jardinière… »

Il écrasa la pensée d'Azkaban aussi vigoureusement qu'il écrasa la Vorenifle sous le pilon.


	3. Magenmagot

**Tout le crédit des personnages et univers revient à J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

Le jour du procès, Tante Honoria arriva en grande pompe comme à son habitude. C'était une sorcière haute en couleur qui parlait fort, affectionnait les robes et les capes bariolées, et trimballait toujours des biscuits dans une boîte en fer qui faisait des bruits métalliques en roulant dans son sac. Elle parlait avec émerveillement du pouvoir de l'amour et enseignait l'art du duel à Mahoutokoro, l'école de magie japonaise. D'ordinaire, Albus l'adorait, mais ce jour-là, alors qu'il devait se rendre avec Ab et sa mère au Ministère, ses couleurs et son optimisme lui paraissaient écœurants. Elle salua Kendra en souriant, serra Al et Ab dans ses bras et proposa aussitôt à Ariana de l'assister pour faire des scones.

La dernière chose que vit Albus en disparaissant dans les flammes vertes, ce fut sa sœur qui regardait Honoria de manière farouche.

L'Atrium du Ministère de la magie était juste gigantesque, cerné de cheminées brillantes entre deux arches de briques rouges. Albus n'avait jamais vu autant de sorciers et de sorcières rassemblés en un même lieu, ni même moitié autant de gens pendant les fêtes de village moldues. Le plafond semblait encore plus immense et écrasant, bleu profond, parsemés de symboles dorés qui se déplaçaient sans cesse. Al reconnût des runes, mais ses mauvais yeux ne lui permirent pas de les identifier.

Pendant qu'il bayait aux sombrals, Kendra avait déjà traversé la moitié de l'Atrium et se dirigeait vers de grandes portes en or. Des portes en or ! Albus était prêt à parier que le meilleur alchimiste de Grande-Bretagne travaillait avec le Ministère. Ab suivait sa mère de loin en s'amusant à glisser sur le parquet ciré. Si bien ciré, d'ailleurs, que les yeux perçants d'Al remarquèrent beaucoup de sorciers se déplaçant avec précaution et quelques-uns boiteux probablement des accidents sur le chemin du travail. Discrets et efficaces, une dizaine d'elfes de maison apparaissaient là où des taches sur le bois ou de la suie sur une cheminée nécessitaient une intervention urgente.

Il profita de chaque pas dans l'Atrium en se demandant ce que cela ferait d'y passer chaque jour, voire, soyons fou ! en temps que Premier Ministre britannique ! Avoir accès à toutes les recherches du Département des Mystères… Mandater des études sur le fonctionnement et l'hérédité de la magie… Voyager en tant que représentant du pays…

« Albus ! »

Kendra n'avait pas parlé très fort mais sa voix portait loin. Il se dépêcha de la rejoindre en trottinant et elle lui colla un badge « Albus Dumbledore, famille de l'accusé » sur la poitrine. Ab avait détaché le sien de ses vêtements et le mâchouillait derrière son dos. Quand ils se rendirent aux ascenseurs, Al recolla discrètement l'objet baveux à sa place normale et adressa un clin d'œil à son petit frère. Son cadet essaya de lui rendre mais aboutit à une grimace tordue à la place.

Kendra les garda très près d'elle pendant la descente de l'ascenseur, puis de l'escalier vers le niveau 10. Le couloir qui menait à la Cour du Magenmagot était étroit et obscur. Il rappelait à Albus ses cauchemars à propos du _Sorcier au cœur velu_. La Cour en elle-même était encore plus oppressante, peu éclairée, des bancs en demi-cercles couverts de juges à l'air peu amène. Ils étaient plus d'une cinquantaine et portaient des robes pourpres, brodées d'un W argentées. Kendra et ses deux fils prirent place sur l'un des bancs les plus hauts.

Quelques minutes de chuchotement dans l'assemblée plus tard, la grande horloge sonna 10h. Un jeune sorcier à l'air nerveux, portant robe noire, se leva pour annoncer :

« Procès de Percival Elias Godric Dumbledore, tenu à 10h le 17 septembre 1890 sous la magistrature d'Archer Evermonde. Sera reporté par moi-même, Ernest Hawkworth.

Percival Dumbledore est accusé d'avoir torturé sans raison connue trois Moldus du village mixte de Mould-on-the-Wold, où l'accusé demeure. Il a confessé s'être servi du sortilège Doloris. Enquêteur chargé de l'affaire : Auror Crickerly. Faîtes entrer l'accusé ! »

Ernest Hawkworth se rassit devant son écritoire chargée de parchemins et commença à griffonner. Deux solides Aurors firent entrer le père d'Albus et l'assirent sur le fauteuil au centre du demi-cercle. Aussitôt, des chaînes s'enroulèrent autour de lui pour le maintenir à son siège. La grande femme qui devait être l'Auror Crickerly commença à exposer les faits.

Albus connaissait déjà le verdict, il prêta donc peu attention aux détails. Il avait beau se trouver intelligent, c'était très long de suivre tout un procès avec les articles énoncés et les longues dissertations. Il nota toutes les fausses déclarations de son père : aucun témoin, aucune notion d'Ariana comme faisant partie de la famille… Il soutenait que les Moldus avaient l'habitude de voler dans le potager et que ç'avait été la fois de trop. Sa mère confirma les dires de son époux quand on lui posa la question. Plus surprenant encore, Aberforth ne broncha pas alors qu'il avait été témoin de toute la scène. Et ce n'était vraiment pas son genre, ayant à peine dépassé la période où il lançait en public toutes les phrases qui lui passaient par la tête. Al soupçonna Kendra de lui avoir donné des consignes avant, à la façon dont elle lui serrait la main en discontinu.

A l'heure du verdict, l'Auror Crickerly avait émis plusieurs suspicions sur les dires de Percival, soulignant que les traces sur le sol de la scène du crime suggéraient au moins une lutte avant le jet du Doloris. Le juge Evermonde, manifestement du côté pro-sorcier de la politique, suggéra que la peine pourrait être allégée car il s'agissait de voleurs Moldus. Mais ce fut un dénommé Tofty, en lançant un discours sur l'importance de la loi, qui emporta le débat.

Percival Elias Godric Dumbledore fut condamné à la prison à perpétuité à Azkaban. Tous ses biens furent remis à la garde de sa femme, Kendra Wowinape. Ses fils et Kendra eurent lui droit de lui dire au revoir alors qu'il était toujours enchaîné sur son fauteuil, les deux garçons en larmes.

Quand Albus se détacha de son père, l'Auror Crickerly parlait à Aberforth à l'écart. Il la vit heurter son poignet toujours gonflé après sa lutte contre les Moldus, et se désoler comme si elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Ab secoua plusieurs fois la tête, l'air impassible. Au moment où Al se rapprocha assez pour entendre leur conversation, elle finit sur « tu devrais envisager une carrière d'Auror, petit » et s'en alla détacher Percival pour le conduire à Azkaban.


	4. Bang

**Tout le crédit des personnages et univers revient à J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

Kendra retraversa l'Atrium la tête haute, tenant ses deux petits par la main. Elle s'arrêta même un instant pour leur tendre des grands mouchoirs magiques et les serrer dans ses bras, ce qu'elle faisait rarement. Albus n'avait plus du tout le cœur à regarder autour de lui et fut soulagé lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin devant une cheminée.

Mais lorsque, tous trois debout dans les flammes vertes, Kendra annonça leur adresse d'une voix claire, il ne passa rien. Les essais suivants furent tout aussi inefficaces.

« Encore des perturbations sur le réseau des cheminées, s'agaça Kendra. Restez là les garçons, je vais demander à l'accueil s'ils en ont entendu parler. »

Ab et Al se blottirent l'un à côté de l'autre sur un banc, silhouettes dérisoires dans l'immensité de l'Atrium. Des deux, Aberforth était le plus bouleversé, Albus sachant à l'avance que son père écoperait d'Azkaban à vie. Son petit frère était tellement responsable pour son âge qu'il en oubliait souvent qu'il restait un enfant.

« T'inquiète pas Ab, fit-il, dès qu'Ariana ira mieux, elle pourra raconter pourquoi Papa a attaqué les Moldus, et on le sortira de là.

\- Mais ils ne croiront pas que c'est de la faute d'Ari, hein ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! C'est toujours la faute des agresseurs, jamais de la victime. La violence est l'arme des faibles.

\- Mais du coup Papa est faible ?

\- Il a fait quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire parce qu'Ari était en danger. Mais les Moldus sont plus faibles que les sorciers, il ne faut pas utiliser la magie contre eux.

\- Mais Ari ne maîtrise pas sa magie… Et moi non plus… Ils ont attaqué Ari alors qu'elle avait juste fait des étincelles, Al… »

Albus ne savait plus trop quoi lui répondre, alors il lui prit juste la main et la serra fort. En quelques jours, leur monde avait complètement changé, et il avait beau se penser intelligent et solide, force était de constater qu'il était aussi bouleversé qu'Ab. Voire même plus. Son cerveau surchauffait à force de faire des connexions entre Ari, son père, la politique, ce qui pourrait se passer…

Soudain, Aberforth le tira par la manche, un petit sourire au coin du visage :

« Dis, Al, on joue au Dernier Sort ?

\- Si tu veux Aby… Alors… Quel dernier sort a jeté le sorcier en robe grise là-bas ?

\- Facile ! Un _recurvite_ pour ses lunettes et pis aussi son sac et pis tout ce qu'il a sur lui en fait. Et là il a le nez vers le bas parce qu'il regarde s'il a pas oublié de laver ses chaussures ! A toi ! La sorcière en robe jaune là-bas ?

\- Un _tarentallegra_ sur son mari parce qu'il s'est moqué de sa tenue ! La vielle sorcière en robe verte ?

\- Un _hominum revelio_ pour vérifier si y'avait quelqu'un derrière ses fleurs ! Le sorcier avec la longue barbe et les cheveux argentés ? »

Le temps passait plus vite lorsqu'ils jouaient, et Kendra leur sembla presque aussitôt de retour. Ses yeux noirs lançaient des éclairs et elle marmonnait des mots rocailleux dans sa langue natale.

« On y va les garçons ! lança-t-elle d'une voix trop forte qui résonna dans l'Atrium. Personne ne peut m'expliquer ce qui arrive avec la cheminée, le Ministère va donc se faire le plaisir de nous trouver un autre moyen de transport ! »

Kendra était tellement imposante qu'Albus ne remarqua le petit employé du ministère qui trottinait à ses côtés que lorsqu'ils furent dans la rue, sous une pluie londonienne classique. Ce dernier tremblotait un peu, manifestement secoué par leur mère. Il lança donc un _lumos_ vacillant avec sa baguette et attendit, l'air un peu idiot.

Un énorme BANG les fit sursauter la famille Dumbledore, et un gigantesque véhicule violet apparut devant eux dans un nuage de vapeur épais. Le nuage provenait de dizaine d'ouvertures percées sur les côtés de la chose. La porte avant s'ouvrit en grinçant et un escalier escamotable se déroula, avant qu'une femme aux longs cheveux verts sorte en sautillant du bus. Kendra renifla d'un air outré.

« Bienvenue ! Je suis Luce, conductrice, mécanicienne et contrôleuse de notre beau Magicobus, unique au monde ! Où allez-vous, très chers voyageurs ?

\- Mould-on-the-Wold, dans le Derbyshire, fit Kendra en dédaignant sa main tendue.

\- ça fera 1 gallion 6 mornilles ! Pour 13 mornilles en plus, je peux vous offrir un chocolat chaud, et pour 5 mornilles de plus, de quoi vous brosser les dents !

\- Non merci, répliqua Kendra.

\- Je vais régler, s'empressa de dire le sorcier du Ministère en farfouillant dans ses poches pour en sortir une nuée de pièces en cuivre. »

Une fois la pile de piécettes fourrés dans la bourse de Luce, la famille Dumbledore put prendre place à bord. Le premier étage du Magicobus était bondé de fauteuils violets à franges et envahi d'une fumée grisâtre.

« On a quelques problèmes en ce moment avec le moteur à vapeur magique, s'excusa la conductrice. Je suis sûre que ce sont ces réacs de Sang-Pur qui ont trafiqué la ventilation pour discréditer le service ! 30 ans que ce bon vieux Dugald a inauguré un transport inspiré des Moldus et ils l'ont toujours dans le fion ! … Excusez-moi du langage.

\- Je comprends votre agacement, dit Kendra qui s'était radoucie d'un coup. Ils n'aiment pas que leur monde change, ces sorciers, n'est-ce pas ?

\- ça ! S'ils pouvaient de nouveau réduire les Moldus en esclavage comme ils le faisaient au Moyen-Âge, ça serait déjà fait, pour sûr ! Vous êtes née-moldue aussi, Madame ?

\- Pire, Moldue de couleur ! répondit-elle en grimaçant. Je récolte le pire des deux camps.

\- Ah ça ! Pour ça que je suis bien contente d'avoir hérité de la magie ! Au moins, quand les sorciers essayent de me renvoyer à la popote, je peux leur coller ma baguette dans le nez ! »

Pendant qu'Aberforth courait dans tous les sens pour explorer le Magicobus désert, Albus observait avec curiosité sa mère rire avec Luce. C'était vraiment rare de voir Kendra sortir de sa gravité habituelle, et voilà que cela arrivait le jour de l'emprisonnement de son mari ! Il en resta perplexe. Peut-être qu'en réalité, sa mère n'était pas heureuse avec son père ? Al savait déjà qu'elle n'aimait pas la magie, qu'elle en avait peur… Mais quel Moldu verrait la beauté de la magie sans être effrayé par son pouvoir ?

Le voyage se passa rapidement, entrecoupé de BANGS qui dérangeaient Albus dans sa lecture et de cahots qui lui ôtaient le livre des mains pour l'envoyer valser à l'autre bout de l'habitacle. Abertforth, lui, s'était joint à la discussion des deux femmes, et Al vit Kendra lui ébouriffer les cheveux en souriant. L'agacement lui piqua un peu la bouche quand il passa près d'eux pour récupérer son grimoire et qu'ils ne lui jetèrent même pas un regard. Il se surprit à vouloir écraser le pied d'Ab en passant, et se réprimanda en silence pour son manque de maturité. Il ne décolla pas l'œil de sa page pendant le reste du trajet.

Ainsi, juste après le BANG et la secousse finale, il fut le dernier à voir les ruines à la place de la ferme.

Aberforth se mit à hurler et se débattit pour échapper à la poigne de Kendra. Des larmes de peur roulaient sur ses joues à l'idée qu'Ari ou ses chèvres auraient pu être blessées.

Al, lui, resta sous le choc une fois descendu du bus. Il inspira profondément l'air, et trouva que cela sentait la magie. Une magie bien plus sombre et lourde que celle qu'il connaissait. Il frissonna.

Il s'approcha précautionneusement du mélange de pierre, de tourbe et de bois éclaté qui avait été « chez lui ». Il ne se rappelait d'aucune potion dangereuse qui aurait pu causer ce genre de chaos. Il n'avait rien lu dans les journaux à propos d'un nouveau mage noir. Les verts gallois étaient quasiment éteints depuis le milieu du siècle, comme d'ailleurs la grande majorité des espèces de dragons.

Il ne voyait pas, vraiment pas, ce qui avait pu causer ce désastre.

Il était au milieu des débris qui écrasaient le petit jardin, où l'odeur dérangeante était un peu masquée par les herbes aromatiques écrasées. Il cherchait, car l'accumulation de malheurs qui leur tombait sur le dos était bien trop lourdes pour que les choses ne soient pas liées. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il cherchait, d'ailleurs, mais il trouva : certains des morceaux était noircis. C'était le genre de noir suie qu'on obtient après un feu, sauf que rien n'avait brûlé. Le sol était intact un brasier aurait consumé les herbes. Al fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

Ce fut en faisant le tour des ruines qu'il tomba sur Tante Honoria, Ari sur ses genoux avec la figure dans ses cheveux roux, Ab assis à leurs pieds, Kendra les bras croisés et Luce qui regardait tout ce petit monde avec l'air d'être tombée du ciel à l'instant.

« Te voilà enfin ! le houspilla sa mère.

\- Je cherchais à comprendre ce qui s'était passé…

\- Il ne s'est rien passé ! Viens t'asseoir ici, je dois discuter avec ta tante ! »

Albus obtempéra de suite et alla se placer à côté d'Aberforth. Celui-ci récupéra délicatement Ari dans les bras de Tante Honoria. Depuis l'accident, elle n'était guère loquace, mais elle semblait avoir atteint un extrême : elle ressemblait à une poupée de chiffon, toute molle. Elle s'écroula sur l'épaule d'Ab et ferma les yeux. Son frère lui frotta les épaules, tout en murmurant à leur aîné :

« Les chèvres étaient au pré, Tante Honoria dit qu'elles vont bien… Tu as trouvé un truc ? »

Albus secoua la tête.

« Dis, Al, qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ? »

Albus le regarda, inspira profondément avant de lui répondre :

« Je ne sais pas. Mais ça va aller, promis. On reste tous les trois, d'accord ?

\- On reste tous les trois… On est pas comme les frères Peverell, dis ?

\- Bien sûr que non, Ab… Ne dis pas de bêtises. »

Quand leur mère et leur tante revinrent, Al vit que cette dernière avait pleuré. Le visage de Kendra était plus dur que la pierre lorsqu'elle alpagua Luce :

« Merci d'être toujours là. Pouvez-vous nous conduire à Godric's Hollow ? »

Ni Albus ni Aberforth ne réalisaient ce qui leur arrivait. Dans la même journée, leur père avait été envoyé à Azkaban, leur maison avait été détruite et leur mère les faisait déménager dans un village inconnu. Enfin, pas si inconnu que ça pour Al : Godric's Hollow, c'était le village des Peverell, les fameux trois frères des contes. Il espérait donc encore se réveiller pour se rendre compte que ce n'était qu'un rêve, démarré juste après qu'Ignatius Peverell ait enlevé sa cape et rejoint la Mort.

Mais c'était loin d'être un rêve si ç'avait été le cas, les cahots infernaux du Magicobus l'auraient réveillé depuis longtemps.

Godric's Hollow, c'était la maison de Tante Honoria, où ils n'étaient jamais allés parce qu'elle n'y était jamais. Elle ne faisait qu'y stocker les trouvailles de ses voyages tout le temps qu'elle ne passait pas à Mahoutokoro, elle enchaînait crapahutage après crapahutage, et envoyait des cartes postales où à chaque fois des amis différents faisaient des grands signes à côté d'elle. Kendra méprisait son mode de vie et ne s'en cachait pas. Tante Honoria n'en avait que faire et passait des heures au coin du feu de leur ferme, prise dans de grandes discussions avec son frère Percival, Ariana sur ses genoux et Aberforth à ses pieds. En revanche, elle intimidait beaucoup Albus, avec sa liberté, ses grands rires et sa flamboyance invétérée. Al aimait les gens qu'il pouvait cerner, les choses cadrées et les événements qu'il pouvait voir venir de loin. Sa tante n'était rien de tout ça.

Au gré des BANGS, de plus en plus de gens se succédaient à bord du Magicobus. La plupart, échevelés, froissés, semblaient rentrer d'une longue journée de travail. Albus se sentait encore plus oppressé qu'au Ministère, avec tous ces sorciers qui persistaient à lui atterrir sur les genoux 2 secondes après s'être levés ou à laisser échapper leur brosse à dents à une mornille qui manquait de l'éborgner.

Lorsque le bus s'arrêta brusquement et que Luce cria « Godric's Hollow ! Pour les Tussow, les Dumbledore, Mr Jonas et Mr Abbot ! », Albus mit un instant à réaliser qu'il devait se lever et descendre. Il n'y avait rien au bord du carrefour, que des grands arbres et une lanterne manifestement magique qui se balançait à une branche. Une fois sur la terre ferme (étrangement, le sol tanguait), il put cependant apercevoir les ombres d'un petit village dans la nuit, en contrebas d'une grande pente sur laquelle courait un large chemin. Un clocher se détachait de la masse, et seules quelques lumières étaient allumés.

Les Dumbledore hissèrent leurs maigres bagages sur leurs épaules et, main dans la main, descendirent en direction de Godric's Hollow.


End file.
